Vidas separadas, la diferencia
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Separados al nacer, la vida de los mellizos es muy distinta la una de la otra a pesar de ser hermanos. Eh aquí por qué algunas de estas diferencias. Para Flor.
1. Rory I

*llega en una Tardis prestada* tarde pero seguro Flor, por mi vida que no podías quedar sin regalo. NO importa si soy tu AIR o no, la cuestión es que te esforzaste para hacer el tuyo y no es tu problema si otros no juzgaron conveniente hacerlo también.

¿quién soy? Pues adivínalo muahahaha. Te daré cuatro pistas. Soy una persona de deber y honor, pero no soy Stannis; me acusan de liberal, pero no me llamo Oberyn; me encantan las personas sexis y melancólicas, pero nadie me ha dicho Lyanna; y soy de los que piensan que mientras menos sepan, mejor, pero no soy Ygritte. Y ya te he revelado mi identidad.

Con mucho cariño Flor, espero que te guste. *Se cubre más el rostro con la bufanda para que no le reconozcan* nunca sabrás quién soy porque no lo diré, muajajaja.

PD: si hubiera sabido que no se iba a entregar el día, habría hecho esto antes; pero no soy adivin , de hecho desprecio esa práctica (otra pista). si lo recibes, bien, sino, me esforcé.

1 – Rory I

Cuando el joven Rory Reyne nació, una tormenta de viento sacudió Britania de extremo a extremo. Incluso el oeste, poco tormentosa por su natural boscosidad innata, se vio remecido ante tal intensa ventisca, y el castillo que parecía no poderse destruir jamás de los Anglevin, se derrumbó ante el peso de los árboles que cayeron sobre él (cosa extraña, fue el único palacio en sufrir daños serios y eso parecía más mágico aún). Algunos atribuyen el hecho a la gran batalla que tuvo lugar en las montañas más allá del país, en el sitio donde un temible vampiro tenía su lóbrega morada; puede que en lo cierto estuvieran los que, con las voces impregnadas de supersticiosa ansiedad, atribuyeran el fenómeno mágico a la derrota de Nyarlathotep, aquel cuya complejidad de su nombre ya era suficiente augurio de la maldad que encierra. ¿por qué no podían estar en lo cierto? Parecía posible, incluso probable, que la fallida invocación de Cthulhu levantara tales retribuciones por parte de Gaia, la madre tierra.

Sin embargo, en Kaer Morhen se decía que la ventisca la había levantado Rory Reyne el rojo, hijo del halcón y del león. Ivory, una campesina de cabellera rubia y ascendencia élfica cuyo apego a la naturaleza era digno de ser admirado, solía decirle eso a su pequeño protegido y él lo creyó desde su temprana infancia. ¿Por qué no prestar oído y credibilidad a la mujer que fue poco menos que su madre? El chico también empezó a prestarle verosimilitud a tales rumores. Carnival, uno de los brujos albinos que moraban en aquella fortaleza antiquísima del este cercana al mar, también lo suponía así. Rory, el hijo de su destino, era especial simplemente por su sangre. Los reyes afirmaban que la sangre no era agua y en el caso del muchacho, hasta los vientos parecían proclamar esta verdad. De modo que el hijo de Aima la mil veces vendida, se concibió con vías a ser especial y en la vida tuvo muchos motivos para pensar que efectivamente lo era.

Antes de seis años ya blandía una espada, aunque en modo alguno el sihill enanil que con tanta sangre enemiga se manchara años atrás. También fue disciplinado en el arte del arco, de lo que Ivory se encargaba cuando Carnival no reclamaba a "aquella cosa peluda" que era su protegido, sucio por opción, carismático por herencia de su poco amado pero heroico padre. Triss Merigold, la veterana de varias guerras, no descuidaba al chiquillo de ojos verdes cual jade, y lo reforzaba en lo que sus padres adoptivos olvidaban pues no se puede pensar en todo en la vida. Y mientras el brujo y la campesina le hacían una máquina de matar (inconscientemente, claro está), ella recordaba que a veces las palabras y la política derrumban torres enteras. "Puedes desarmar un ejército con solo abrir la boca, cariño", solía decirle la hechicera de rojos cabellos, sentada frente al niñito de semblante grave y pulgar metido en la boca. "está muy bien que aprendas el oficio de Brujo como tío Carnival, pero a fin de cuentas eso no da comida. Vas a pasar hambre si no tienes más aspiraciones". En tal doctrina era enseñado y a pesar de la admiración que rory Reyne profesaba a su mentor y casi padre, no podía evitar sentirse proclive a obedecer a doña Triss, con más de cien años a la espalda y conocimientos más sanos y ejercitantes para la mente que el blandir de un arco o una espada.

Era feliz. Lo podría decir el enano que, distrayéndose, pasase por Kaer Morhen pidiendo un trozo de pan y un odre de vino. Lo diría la dríada que, recibiéndole en Brokilón, mirase sus ojos y su sonrisa. El elfo impasible cuyo caballo se detuviera por casualidad frente a él aseveraría la dicha del joven... era feliz y sin embargo, le faltaba algo. Su madre.


	2. Primrose I

2 – Primrose I.

Su madre la había condicionado para ser quien era, decían todos los dirigentes del llamado Valle de las Flores, bautizado por los humanos Arkham, la ciudad de callejones que tantos secretos guardaba entre sus paredes y en la que se había derramado anteriormente sangre tanto humana como sobrehumana (tal cual se le denominaba por entonces a la élfica). Nayerly Reyne, por el solo hecho de ser quien era y haberla dado a luz, le dio un futuro brillante, el porvenir que cualquier princesa mataría por tener y la fortuna de desposarse con el rey Avallathcry de los habitantes del bosque. Tan solo su ascendencia, por mucho tiempo buscada sin ser encontrada, le dio techo a esa niña huérfana y desamparada que debía estar comiendo paja y vendiendo su cuerpo para poder comer. Era especial por ser de la antigua sangre y los ancianos valoraban aquello, no cabía dudas.

Lo valoraban cuando, rebelde y desafiante, Primrose abercowney dejaba la habitación en donde se la sermoneaba respecto a su comportamiento. "No me bañaré ¡no pienso hacerlo!" se oía por el palacio entero, la voz cortante de la por entonces niña estremecía de horror a todos los sabios élficos y arrancaba del viejo pecho de Avallathcry un suspiro resignado. Tifaerith, la Sabedora más poderosa que se recordaba después de Zireael, sacudía sus hermosos cabellos en un gesto que quería decir cualquier cosa, y ella sola se iba en busca de la contumaz hija de los redentores que habían devuelto a la gran raza la paz y la gloria de tiempos pasados. Casi siempre la encontraba donde mismo, bajo el establecimiento, en las criptas subterráneas tan oscuras como boca de lobo. La mayor encendía una llama fría con su poderosa magia para iluminar su camino y atisbaba la pequeña sombra, junto al mausoleo del gran Lev, caído en batalla. Entonces se inclinaba junto a ella y miraba las pequeñas manitas, que sostenían obstinadamente el gran libro encuadernado en piel humana que había venido con la chiquilla. Fue ella quien, años atrás, había recibido el bebé desnudo de manos de aquel ser con los ojos rojos y la sonrisa palpitante. "Este libro es suyo, gran Tifaerith. Atreveos a abrirlo antes de que logre hacerlo ella y os arrepentiréis", le había dicho el dhampiro, seguidamente se desvaneció. Tifaerith, que creía en las maldiciones tanto como toda su casta, dejó el libro sin abrir hasta que habían podido dárselo a ella. Lo había escrito un gran y poderoso mago de unas tierras increíbles llamado Eibon y a veces, solo a veces, sumía a la pequeña en terribles trances.

Costaba convencer a Lady Prim, afortunada entre todos los humanos, desdichada niña tratada como mina de oro, para darse un baño y visitar a su viejo prometido. Ella prefería quedarse allí con su padre, mirando la sabia estatua que adornaba las paredes, infundiéndose de su mortal sabiduría para proseguir el camino. No sabía por qué, Lev Aberconwey le daba tanta calma y seguridad como ningún otro mortal hubiera podido. A veces, expresaba que le habría gustado mucho conocer al hombre que se imaginaba todo heroísmo y vitalidad. Allí se sentía cómoda, lejos de los que la intentaban controlar, pero tampoco era tratada con tanta crudeza. Todos los días, casi sin excepción, era obligada a sus dos horas de clase de historia britana (versión élfica), luego el receso donde le permitían vagar por allí sin amigos ni risas, después otras dos horas de armas (su favorita), donde aprendió, tal cual su hermano, la disciplina de la espada y del arco, pero al modo de los habitantes del bosque. Si pusieran a combatir a ambos como en un futuro pasaría, sangrienta sería la contienda y sin un ganador definido. Pues sabios y precavidos eran unos como mortíferos y despiadados, los otros.

Primrose Abercowney, criada en palacio de oro (en jaula de oro) no era feliz. Pregúntaselo a su profesor de armas, a Tifaerith que le enseñaba hechizos por la tarde, al viejo Avallathcry y te dirá lo mismo. "esa niña no es feliz y no entiendo por qué, si lo tiene todo". A prim le faltaba su padre.


	3. Rory II

3 – Rory II.

Lev Abercowney era tema de total discusión en Kaer Morhen durante la infancia y juventud de Rory, antes de que circunstancias que aquí no mencionaremos les obligaran a partir hacia derroteros peligrosos marcados por los gritos humanos, la desolación y la desesperanza. Habían tres opiniones respecto a él, impulsadas en su mayor medida por los tres mentores del chico, y cuando tres personas a las que consideras sabias y todopoderosas te están diciendo cosas totalmente diferentes no se puede creer a ninguna, o bien a todas. Este último consejo siguió el joven Rory de ya dieciséis años, no quería enemistarse con ninguno y aunque pareciera ironía, tampoco deseaba poner una brecha entre él y el recuerdo de su padre.

Carnival sostenía que Lev era un maldito aprovechador, con la suficiente carisma para impulsar un genocidio pero cuya bondad estaba limitada por su propio monstruo interior. La batalla a muerte que éste librara con Nyarlathotep explicaba cuán diabólico podía ser el hombre–lobo, e instaba a su protegido a no imitar al padre en ninguna de sus acciones. Todavía él recordaba bien a Lynnae, pobre víctima de aquel abusador ser, y en honor al recuerdo inculcaba tales preceptos a "esa cosa peluda y hedionda" que era su protegido.

Ivy argumentaba todo lo contrario, dejando ver a Lev Abercowney como una especie de héroe trágico de terrible pasado y cuya vida se marcaba por un destino a seguir. Le continuaba amando a pesar de los muchos años y eso se notaba cada vez que hablaba de él a su niño, muchas veces durante la vida. Era una concepción idealista sí, producto de una mujer enamorada y con pocos recursos. Una versión cierta a su modo.

Triss era la más acertada de los tres, no obstante. Ella era humilde en cierto modo y afirmaba "no comprender en absoluto la naturaleza de Lev", como decía. Su lenguaje rebuscado y su tono suave eran tan desiguales a las maneras algo bruscas y toscas de ivy, que entre las dos había frecuentes discusiones que los hombres de Kaer Morhen , sobre todo los internos al círculo, observaban con una sonrisa un poco torcida. Triss aseguraba que Lev era un enigma, impulsado a cometer grandes crueldades sí, pero a la vez por el bien mayor. A lev podía aplicársele la norma "el fin justifica los medios", axioma que siguió hasta su muerte y al precio de la vida.

Rory, criado entre estos tres polos, lleno de amor en dimensiones tripartitas, escuchaba a menudo las discusiones a ese respecto y sonreía. Mucho se podía especular en el padre, pero con Nayerly Reyne todos estaban de acuerdo. Se trataba de una mujer valiente, aguerrida, una prostituta capaz de darlo todo por una venganza. Él aspiraba a lo mismo. Quería dar muerte al hombre que sin piedad la mató, un pirata cuyo nombre se había grabado a fuego en su cálido interior. Lo repetía cada noche, tal como sabía que había hecho su madre, con la esperanza de hacerlo realidad. Rory amaba a Ivy y Triss, eran las mujeres más importantes de su vida, pero le faltaba su madre. Quería caricias por la noche y besos en la frente, quería la influencia de esa férrea mujer capaz de darlo todo por aquello que deseaba. Sus ttres protectores sabían también aquello y aunque les llenaba de piedad y ternura, no sabían cómo remediarlo. Es imposible curar un mal así, aún con todo el amor del mundo.

Y había algo más, había una sombra inexplicable de la que Carnival y Triss hablaban a veces en susurros. Un dhampiro que había dormitado durante años, despertó por fin de su letargo sumiéndolo todo en la sombra. Por lo que rory entendía, había sido amigo de su Brujo querido hasta que le traicionó. Y los traidores, especialmente si son monstruos, pagarían. La excepción no sería aquel marcus que tanto daño había hecho.


	4. Primrose II

4 – Primrose II.

A Primrose se la vio por última vez la víspera de su boda, rebelde y desafiante, gritándole a todo quien quisiera oírla que no se casaría con el rey elfo ni aunque la torturasen. Nadie le había inculcado la contumacia, sin embargo hay genes dificilísimos, a veces hasta imposibles, de erradicar del todo y Lynae Abercowney, si bien jamás conoció a su sobrina, marcó profunda huella en el carácter de esta. Tifaerith, calmada por naturaleza, fue a la habitación de la futura reina a conversar con ella sobre razones políticas de estado a las que no quiso prestar oído la otra, incluso tentada estuvo de hechizarla hasta que la boda se hubiese consumado, pero un ligero acceso de compasión le impidió tal acto vil. Más tarde, cuando las sirvientas humanas descubrieron que Lady Prim no se hallaba por ninguna parte y no era luna llena, lamentaría profundamente esta decisión. Mandaron a los perros de caza en su busca –aunque fuere a trocitos la traerían de vuelta– y el conocido Eredin, dueño de los jinetes rojos, se dispuso a cruzar el cielo si la muchacha no se entregaba al anochecer. Tifaerith supo que nada de esto tenía sentido porque la joven había sido maravillosamente entrenada.

Y, en efecto, nada lo tuvo. La llanura se tragó a Primrose, para luego renacer ante el calor de otras manos y otras palabras. Marcus, que si quería podía hacer trizas su rebeldía y limpiarse la nariz con la testarudez que antes poseyera; el mismo dhampiro al que, en las montañas, Rory Reyne jurase matar. En cuanto Rory dejó de ser feliz y conoció el mundo exterior, llenándose de su ruindad y contaminando su pura alma llena de amor con los desechos tóxicos del odio, la joven que sin saberlo había pasado sus primeros tres meses de existencia a su lado descubría el significado de la ternura y lo que simbolizaba "darlo todo". Se habían conocido en circunstancias poco usuales y el destino, caprichoso por naturaleza, les unió de tal modo que la joven de cabellera indomable pensaba en que la vida sin aquello era un espanto.

Amigo, padre, compañero y amante al mismo tiempo, Marcus llevó a la prímula de mayo por un sendero poco claro, turbio y tormentoso en el que ella no tuvo reparos en entrar cuando él se lo dijo. La muchacha destinada a ser princesa, prefirió el camino menos agradable de la servidumbre y manchó sus blancas manos con el rojo de la sangre. Su rebeldía al fin encontraba motor, un sentido que nunca antes había tenido. A veces, al mirar las cosas en perspectiva, se alegraba de no haber sucumbido ante las tentaciones del lujo o entrar por la puerta de la rutina y costumbre. Buscaban, en compañía de Phereneas que tanto ayudó antes a su madre, los fragmentos de cierto artefacto y si el dhampiro no se detenía, ella tampoco lo haría. Su historial era cada vez más sombrío, sí... todo bajo el amparo de la inocencia y del cariño. Seguramente no sirva para blanquear los hechos pero sí equilibra un poco más la balanza.

Las noches caían serenas en el campamento y Primrose, adolorida pero conforme, se daba un baño en el primer arroyo que encontraba. El agua siempre fría la hacía tiritar y molestaba sus músculos agarrotados, el pelo húmedo se le pegaba molestamente a la cara, pero al salir se sentía otra. Había en cierto punto del cuerpo de su compañero una concentración extraña de calor y de fuerza, que ella solo conoció con él y que no tenía intención de probar con otro. Él la alimentaba de su líquida energía y ella, la garganta descubierta y el corazón palpitándole a ritmo acelerado, proveía alimento a esa boca siempre hambrienta. Y cuando finalmente se dormían, a veces unidos bajo la misma capa, otras separados por pocos centímetros, Prim se decía que era feliz.

Después de haberse criado en el infierno, los ojos rojizos y el cabello claro del dhampiro eran el paraíso. Y la sangre nilfgaardiana o britana que acariciaba su paladar después de haberlos asesinado, también.


	5. Rory III

5 – Rory III.

Tierras de sueño y pesadilla, mundo interior de un mago en el que acabó únicamente por su búsqueda infatigable de venganza. La impulsividad de Rory Reyne, criado entre amor y honra, mimado por sus tres protectores, le llevó a la terrible y oscura senda en que no se hallaba el punto de retorno junto al dhampiro que había tomado como prisionera (nadie le quitaría eso de la cabeza) a su melliza y la controlaba como quería. Hacía frío, tenía miedo y la oscuridad de su propia mente lo asustaba; jamás se creyó capaz de concebir tal falta de nobleza y de cariño dentro de su alma, en apariencia pura y sin mácula. Se enfrentó contra horrores poco claros que si lograba salir vivo de la experiencia, le costaría definir a los suyos. Vio con sus propios ojos una semilla maldita que no podría mencionar ni en su cabeza, víctima de fiebres y delirios, herida de muerte su consciencia, sano su cuerpo. Llegó a preguntarse si se podía morir solo de eso. Tuvo la certeza, en cuanto se enfrentó con el dhampiro en contra de "eso" a lo que no le daría nombre por miedo, que sí. "Eso" era él y era la muerte.

Intentaba salir de su fiebre y alucinaciones, pensando en los conjuros de Triss que jamás pudo aprender del todo y que tantos disgustos le causara a la pelirroja hechicera. Gracias a determinadas pócimas, cuando era niño lograron hacer de él un mago medianamente cualificado que sin embargo prefirió siempre el desempeño con las armas físicas, considerándolas más útiles y fáciles para sus virtudes. En su profesión de Brujo que ansiaba desempeñar antes de que la venganza le trastornara para siempre, era más fácil abatir a un ser con la espada o con la lanza que a base de maleficios incapaces de penetrar el pelaje de un monstruo. Si a los doce años le era casi imposible conseguir que chispitas saltaran de sus grandes manos peludas, tampoco conseguiría, víctima del miedo y de la furia como estaba, expulsar fuera el potencial de su magia. Lo que hacía era recordar la suave voz de Triss, dulce y serena, siempre tan amable. Recordaba la limpia serenidad de los ojos azules y la quería, en su propio infierno la quería.

De pronto se le aparecía ante la mente el cabello suelto y rubio de Ivy, oía su voz balbuciente intentando pronunciar palabras sueltas escritas por él en un pergamino. "es...pa...da… es-pa-da...", le parecía estar en Kaer Morhen todavía, cuando la vida era fácil y él solo pensaba en sus amados protectores. ¿quién le habría dicho que se encontraría con tales horrores dentro de sí mismo? Carnival, brusco pero siempre complaciente, también se le presentaba en la imaginación enseñándole trucos con la espada y lecciones de vida que sin embargo él no siguió, porque los jóvenes son impulsivos y estúpidos. Sin poseer la rebeldía férrea de su melliza, a la que él ansiaba vengar sin conocerla siquiera, quiso rebelarse contra aquel futuro que le tocó sin saber cómo ni por qué. Casi podía oír la voz de su amigo, tío y padre diciéndole: "cosa peluda, tu destino es el que tú quieres... por mucho tiempo busqué mi sentido y yo... solo lo hallé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba aquí por algo. Tu destino no es alguien, es algo", decía en el abismo de sus propias pesadillas.

Marcus, el traidor, el dhampiro que abandonó a sus amigos por poder y riquezas (o eso pensaba él) logró vencer a esa cosa que los tenía prisioneros. El dolor parecía menguar... menguaban las pesadillas en ese mundo adonde se precipitaron ambos, uno sabiéndolo, el otro por mera inercia. Pero también menguaba rory el rojo, se iban sus ilusiones, la conciencia que lo tenía atado a un completo dolor se evaporaba. ¡quería vivir! ¡El dolor era mejor que la nada misma! La risa de Triss, la dulzura de Ivy, la severidad del brujo, se desvanecían... y él moría, moría, moría...

Un gemido –el suyo propio– se dejó oír, más claro y retumbante que nunca, terrible por su dolor auténtico. Así le vio Tifaerith, sufriendo indeciblemente en el bosque, tendido bocabajo sobre la tierra yerma. Agonizaba. Agonizaba y estaba ileso.


	6. Primrose III

6 – Primrose III.

¿en cuánto tiempo puede destrozársele a uno la vida? Hay personas que tardan años en caer a un precipicio, disfrutando de la ventaja de la agonía, dichosos por tan solo seguir viviendo un minuto más. Otros tardan un poco menos y se debilitan, desesperándose y muriendo en el intento por sobrevivir, obligación de toda criatura que respira en la tierra. A Prim Abercowney, hija de la antigua sangre, amiga, compañera y concubina, la vida se le destrozó en un solo instante. Era consciente de vivir en una euforia pasajera y, tal y como actúan todas las personas que no conocen felicidad, bebía de la gloria que la buena suerte le otorgaba a tragos largos y extasiantes, sin cansarse de su frenético sabor, embriagándose pero jamás emborrachándose pues sabía que su capacidad para soportar la felicidad era ilimitada. El error que cometió, y que comete más del 90 % de las mujeres fue dejar sostener su alegría en los brazos de un hombre.

Y ese hombre se desvaneció, fue a un sitio donde ella no pudo acompañarle y simplemente se desintegró, tal vez descansando en el sueño eterno y vampírico, dispuesto a despertar mil años después sin que de ella quedase ni rastro en su memoria. Prim podría haber actuado de aquella forma en que lo hace la mujer que ha perdido al amigo y al compañero, o sea, precipitándose al encuentro del acantilado más cercano, pero a pesar de todo ella quería vivir. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a la felicidad, le era tan grato el aire que respiraba, el viento que movía su cabello, la carne que engullía, que el solo hecho de dejarlo le resultaba inconcebible. De modo que se despidió para siempre de Marcus, con lágrimas en aquellos verdes ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre y frío en el cuerpo, porque solo a su lado conoció el verdadero significado del calor. Llegó a preguntarse si la guerra y la búsqueda terminaban allí y concluyó que Marcus cumplió su misión en la tierra, por ende ya no había nada más que hacer.

Brillaba su pequeña fogata en el medio del bosque al que llegase después de huir del este, se hallaba con la mera compañía del viento que silvaba a su derredor. Asaba un jabalí contra el que se batió al atardecer, para quitarse la ira y la pena de encima, y estaba dispuesta a comérselo entero mientras leía los poemas escritos en el cielo que Tifaerith le había enseñado a ver y pensaba en lo desgraciados que eran los hombres, en especial aquel de la mirada acaramelada y la voz ligeramente ronca que no se acordó de llevársela al infierno. De pronto, los movimientos de las ramas cercanas llamaron su atención y, ágil como solo puede ser una mujer de su condición, se dio la vuelta con su espada élfica en la mano. Tras ella no había ninguna amenaza, ningún peligro terrible, ningún jinete rojo o cosa parecida capaz de aliviar su angustia. La luna en cuarto creciente alumbraba parte de aquel claro, dejando caer la plateada luz en una solitaria figura.

Solo un niño.

Tenía los cabellos largos, sucios y claros (más tarde, cuando lo bañara, sabría que eran blancos), la carita anormalmente pálida y angulosa, los grandes ojos rojos típicos de un albino y los miembros flacos, al punto de la desnutrición. Lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro, no obstante, era aquella terrible sonrisa quebrada que exhibía, tan desamparada que habría partido el corazón del propio Lev Abercowney. Primrose aspiró profundo y se sorprendió al constatar que el pequeño no olía a nada. Ni siquiera a sangre.

–Tengo hambre –susurró con un acento sumiso, tierno y lastimero, pero sorprendentemente frío. Tendría a la sazón unos seis años.

–¿Y a mí qué? ¿Me ves cara de comida? –le preguntó ella, aún recelosa, sin bajar el arma–. ¿De qué infierno has salido?

El niño se encogió de hombros con infinito desamparo, olisqueó el aire y miró los trozos de jabalí que se asaban con el característico anhelo que conocerá ya una persona de escasos recursos y que en él se manifestaba.

–Me voy. Perdóneme, sseñora.

Comenzó a alejarse con paso lento e inseguro, el paso de un niño que no sabe adonde ir. Algo en Primrose, un algo oculto y que ella misma desconocía, le retorció las entrañas dolorosamente. El niñito empezó a girar el rostro para mirarla por última vez con aquellos ojos rojos sin fondo y ella percibió un calor desconocido.

–Oye, no. Espera –le llamó con tono más sereno y suave. El niño se detuvo, mostrándole su perfil anguloso–. ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿tienes familia? ¿dónde están tus padres?

–No sé –el pequeño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por la impotencia–. No me... no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó antes de despertar en el bosque... de nada. No tengo padres; solo te tengo a ti.

Primrose sonrió, sintiendo que aquello en su interior se tensaba más todavía. Temblaba ligeramente sin saber por qué, no había sentido algo así en su vida.

–Tampoco tengo padres –le aclaró ella con dulzura, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara más. Cuando estuvo a su altura, ella le acarició las manitas frías por el viento–. Y tampoco tengo a nadie. No me llevo bien con los mocosos, pero a ver si te puedo llevar a alguna parte donde te puedan criar mejor que yo. Por lo pronto… me llamo Prim ¿Y tú?

El niño la miró con ojos entornados y tiernos.

–Alucard.

Jamás se separaría de ella.


End file.
